


My Chambers, My Rules

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Prompt: Judge!Beckett and Lawyer!Castle. They hate each other, but that still doesn't stop them from screwing each other's brains out.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read my work on Fanfiction.net then you'll notice this isn't a new story. I'm currently cross-posting all my stories from there to here. So if you've already read this story, welcome back, and if you're new to it then I really hope you enjoy!
> 
> As you read from the summary, this is completely AU

She already knew who was knocking on the door to her chambers and sighed heavily at the thought of having to speak to him again. "Come in," she called. Richard Castle strode into the room like he owned the place which really ticked her off.

"Ah, Mr. Castle. It's about time you showed up."

"My sincerest apologies, Your Honor," he said mockingly. "But my client needed to speak to me."

She scowled at him. "Watch your tone, Mr. Castle." Standing up from behind her desk, she walked around the front. "First, you backtalk me in my own courtroom and now, you show even more disrespect by mocking me in my chambers."

"And what're you gonna do about, _Judge_?" He practically spat her title back at her.

"It seems to me that you need to be reminded about who's in charge." Grabbing him by his tie, she yanked him down until their mouths connected brutally. She sank her teeth into his bottom lip, a thrill racing through her when he groaned. Pulling his tie off, she divested him of his jacket and neat button-down before turning him around with surprising strength and binding his wrists behind his back with the expensive silk tie. After shoving him into a chair, she threw off her robe, delighting in the lust that immediately filled Castle's eyes.

"So it's true, then," he teased. "Judge's really _don't_ wear anything underneath their robes."

"Only when their expecting to fuck the brains out of jackass lawyers in their chambers later."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, so you were expecting this, Beckett?"

"Why else would I've told you to come here? It certainly wasn't because I enjoy your presence." Straddling him in the chair, she let her core come in contact with the bulge hidden within the confines of his pants and started grinding against him slowly.

"You're gonna ruin these pants," he panted. "And I just had them dry-cleaned."

"Too fucking bad." The friction the coarse material was giving her was absolutely delicious. Her clit throbbed and she ached for more. Fisting the hair at the nape of his neck, she pushed his head down towards her breasts and ordered, "Suck."

Castle wasted no time in taking her nipple into his mouth, lathing over it with his tongue and nipping at the taut peak. She bit her lip to stifle any noise that may come out of her throat. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making her lose vocal control. Thrusting her hips down once more, she climbed off his lap and unbuckled his belt. Tugging open the zipper, she pulled his pants down his legs and left them gathered at his ankles.

Beckett dropped to her knees and grabbed his straining erection in her hand. Pumping him slowly, she leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head, her tongue darting out to lick the salty drops already leaking.

"Fuck, Beckett," he said, throwing his head back. He just wished she would release his wrists from their restraints. He wanted to take a fistful of her hair and shove her down on his cock until he was buried deep. He wanted to fuck that pretty little mouth of hers and have her gagging around him when he shot his load down her throat.

Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked on him until she dragged a long groan from him. The hand wrapped around his length moved down to massage his balls causing his hips to buck up from the chair.

He made a noise of protest when she eventually released his cock. Standing, once again straddled his lap and took him in her hand, running the tip through her wetness.

"You're so wet, _Your Honor_. Could it be that you actually like me?"

"Fuck you."

"That's the idea, Judge," he smirked.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she guided him to her entrance and sank down on his cock. "I fucking hate you," she told him.

"The feeling's mutual." He thrust his hips up, catching her so much by surprise that she _almost_ let a moan escape her lips.

Winding her arms around Castle's neck, Beckett began riding him, taking him deep inside her as he moved forward to lick a hot stripe from the base of her neck to her jawbone. Fastening his lips to her skin, he licked, bit, and sucked until she forced his head back.

"Not giving you the chance to give me a hickey," she said.

"Would I do that?"

"You've done it befo—" Her breath hitched and her eyes nearly fluttered shut.

There is was. He smiled triumphantly as his cock hit that spot that always drove her wild. Shifting in the chair, he angled his pelvis so that she would have no choice but to continue rubbing that spot every time she slid down on him. With hardly any leverage to help him, he drove his hips up and finally, _finally_ she moaned. Once that happened, her self-restraint was completely shot.

All the noises, the breathy groans, and grunts of exertion that she'd held back were now coming to light. She didn't silence herself anymore and let the pleasurable feel of his length disappearing inside her again and again wash over her.

She hated him so much. He was too cocky and arrogant and he hardly ever played by the rules. Especially when he was in her courtroom. It irritated her. And what's worse is that he _knew_ it irritated her. And that's exactly why he did it.

But right now, he was doing everything right to bring her to her climax. She was so very close and it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. Knowing this, Castle bent his neck and swooped down to tongue her nipple. It didn't seem like much, but it was enough to have her clenching around him, throwing her head back, and screaming his name. The second he felt her coming, he followed right after, coating her walls with his seed.

"I don't think you've reminded me who's in charge yet, Beckett," Castle told her after they had both come down from their highs. "After all, it was _you_ who was screaming _my_ name."

"You are such a jackass." Removing herself from his lap, she untied his hands and they began redressing.

As he buttoned the last button and tucked his shirt back into the waistband of his pants, he said, "And you need to loosen up. Although, you were pretty loose a few min—"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" she ordered sternly. "Now, get out of my chambers."

Grabbing his jacket off the floor, Castle walked over to her door. "See you in court tomorrow, Judge Beckett." Her raised middle finger was the only goodbye he received. But as he left, neither realized that the same tiny smile was mirrored on one another's face.


	2. Chapter 2

They'd been doing this for a little under a year now and remarkably, it hasn't imploded on them yet. Castle knew it was bad career-wise to be friends (sort of, not really) with benefits with a judge. As a lawyer, he knew that their fucked up relationship had the potential to end in disaster for one, if not both, of them and yet they continued on.

It wasn't an everyday thing, but it was often enough to be considered a regular event. A few times a week, they would meet in her chambers or his office or an expensive hotel room and fuck out the anger and frustration they felt towards one another. They would never go to his loft or to her apartment because that would make it too personal and intimate. She hated him and he hated her.

Except…they really didn't. At least not anymore. Sure, they both kept up the façade that it was unbearable to be in one another's presence, but the hateful feelings weren't real. Somewhere down the line, things had shifted without either realizing it. So, of course, they just did what they did best: ignored the changes and continued to fuck.

Beckett was currently laying back on her desk—everything having been swept off by Castle earlier—and tangling her fingers in the lawyer's thick hair as his tongue assaulted her core. He had no choice but to pin down her hips with one large hand in order to avoid getting knocked in the nose. Two fingers slid deep inside her and curled at just the right moment to give her the greatest amount of pleasure.

Sucking her clit into his mouth, he flicked the tip of his tongue over it and was delightfully rewarded when she gushed juices around his fingers. She tasted delicious and he didn't know how he'd gone so long before without it. From the very first sample, he'd been addicted to eating her out. There were times in court when he'd caught her fidgeting slightly in her seat and he'd had to keep himself from grinning like the smug bastard he was, knowing her discomfort was all due to him having gone down on her for hours the day before.

It was a powerful position for him: to have Beckett twisting and writhing and panting all because of his skillful lips and tongue. When he felt her coming around his fingers, he pulled back and stood up, his clothes already shed on the floor. Lining himself up with her, he wasted no time in slamming his hips forward, their skin slapping loudly together. Automatically, Beckett's legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her heels digging into his ass as he pistoned inside her.

He didn't know when it had happened, but at some point in their sexual exploits, she'd stopped holding back the sounds of pleasure he was able to rip from her. She let herself lose control and allowed him take the reins more often than before.

She chanted his name along with a few expletives the instant she felt herself coming. Castle reached down between them and rubbed hard circles over her clit, prolonging the ecstasy she was swimming in. Never stopping his rough pace, he fucked her through her orgasm until he was the one climaxing, emptying his balls inside her.

Practically collapsing on top of her, he buried his face into the crook of her neck as she ran one hand through his hair and the other up and down his sweaty back.

"Go to dinner with me," he said out of nowhere. He could feel her tense up almost immediately after he spoke.

"What?"

"Go out to dinner with me," he restated, lifting his head from her neck and looking her in the eyes.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Castle," she told him.

"Well, I do."

"Does it always have to be about you?"

"C'mon, Beckett. I just wanna make you happy."

She scoffed. "Since when? You get nerves all the time."

"You and I both know that things haven't been the same between us for a while now," he explained. "Something's changed and I can't say with certainty that I hate you anymore. And I know you have to feel the same way."

"How could you know what I feel?"

He simply stared at her with a serious expression for a while. "Just one dinner, Beckett. That's all I'm asking."

"What if it doesn't work out?" she wanted to know, quirking an eyebrow up.

"What if it does?" he fired back. They locked gazes and lost track of how much time they spent lost in their own battle of wills, waiting to see who would give first.

Eventually, Beckett rolled her eyes and conceded. "Alright fine! You win. _But_ it's just this one dinner. After this, no more."

Castle had a twinkle in his eye as he said, "We'll see _._ "

One dinner turned into two, and then dinner at her place and then spending the night at his after meeting his daughter and mother. And then they were going to the park, the movies, museums and baseball games and before they knew it, she had unofficially moved in with him a few months later. It wasn't until they were married and had a baby on the way that he brought up the fact that he was right all those years before when he'd said 'we'll see'.

"I fucking hate you," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"The feeling's mutual… _Your Honor._ "


End file.
